


Third of Her Kind

by littoralbones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littoralbones/pseuds/littoralbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar insists the child be called Rhaenys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third of Her Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered why Rhaegar and Elia would call their first-born daughter Rhaenys rather than Visenya (as she was the older sister). This is my interpretation.

Elia’s labor pains came upon her as the summer storm relented. While Dragonstone was once more mantled in the blessings of summer, Elia gripped at her bedsheets, benisons utterly lost on her. Her cries were worthy of a death-wraith and filled the halls of Dragonstone with foreboding. The princess was certain the Stranger had come for her and her babe. She labored all through the night, screaming and biting her lip until it bled. Before dawn broke, her baby had arrived at last,.

“A girl.” The maester announced, as he wrapped the infant in swaddling cloth. Elia hardly had a thought to be disappointed, as the crown prince would want sons to serve as his heirs. As the maester passed the bundle to Elia’s waiting arms, the princess decided her husband’s displeasure would be worth it.

The girl was a Dornish babe. Her skin was already light brown, a fuzz of black hair upon her head. “Sweet girl.” Elia crooned, kissing her first-born's brow. A servant girl announced the arrival of Prince Rhaegar, who then ordered everyone out of the chamber.

Elia held her baby close to her breast, reminding herself that Rhaegar was not volatile like the king. As her husband approached her bed, she noticed the faint shadows around his dark indigo eyes. “You’ve not slept, my prince?” She asked, as he sat on the mattress. Rhaegar shook his head.

“I’ve watched the queen lose babe after babe. I could not help but fear for your own child…” 

Rhaegar reached to tuck a tendril of Elia’s hair behind her ear, his fingers skimming her cheek. He looked upon the infant, his solemn face softening. 

“You have a daughter.” Elia said, watching her husband's expression. It remained unchanged. “She is the blood of the dragon, regardless.” He said, as he carefully cupped the girl’s head. “May I hold her?” Elia nodded, passing the baby to him. 

She watched as Rhaegar cradled their daughter, a rare smile blooming on his face. Elia felt her heart swell for the man who did not love her as she loved him. Rhaegar was certainly kind to her and while they still dwelled in King’s Landing, the queen mentioned that her son was very fond of her. Fondness was not love, but Elia knew that Rhaegar would love his children.

“Rhaenys.” Rhaegar spoke, in his voice of iron. 

Elia felt her own smile fade. “I beg your pardon?”

Her husband looked at her, his brow furrowed. “She shall be called Rhaenys.” 

_Rhaenys? Why Rhaenys?_ Elia thought. 

“Visenya was the elder sister.” Elia pointed out, hoping sway her husband’s mind. “Surely it would make sense to name your first-born daughter for her.” 

“The name ‘Rhaenys’ displeases you.” Rhaegar remarked. He wasn’t angry; only curious. 

“Queen Rhaenys met her death in Dorne, tortured beneath Hellholt.” Elia said carefully. “Rhaenys, daughter of Aemon, was robbed of her birthright and was so blackened by dragonfire that to this day, no one was sure if it was her corpse or not.”

Rhaegar nodded in understanding. “You believe it a cursed name.”

Elia bowed her head. “Both women died before their time.”

Rhaegar looked upon his daughter’s face once more. “The Rhaenys of old were good women, Elia. They were beloved dragonriders, warriors and wives, brave and unyielding as any man. Remember them as how they lived, not how they died.”

Elia was still uncertain. “I am a mother, Rhaegar. How can I not worry?”

“Let your daughter grow anew.” Rhaegar insisted. “Queen Rhaenys died in Dorne; let her be reborn from Rhoynarish blood, with the face of a Dornish girl.” He placed the baby back into his wife’s arms. Elia touched her child’s tiny hand with her finger. Rhaegar truly believed that their daughter could redeem the name Rhaenys and deliver justice to the namesake.

Rhaegar leaned to kiss Elia’s cheek. “Fear not princess. Our child’s fate twines with greatness. She shall sing of the suns of summer and the winds of winter.”

“Then Rhaenys she shall be.”


End file.
